


A God and His Vampire

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Cutesy, Fluff, Lemony goodness, Long day, M/M, Norse God, mitchers, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a long day from hell at the office, but it's worth it when he gets to go home to his Vampire, Mitchell at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God and His Vampire

Anders sighed heavily as he closed the front door of his apartment behind him, shrugging out of his blazer and hanging it up on a the nearby coat rack. He'd had a hard day at the office, even after using his powers to make it easier. He moaned tiredly, feeling familiar and strong arms wrap around him and pull him against an equally strong and familiar chest and body. Anders took a deep breath in, inhaling the most soothing and arousing scent he'd ever encountered. He rubbed his face against his boyfriend's chest, then pressed his face there as strong hands and fingers rubbed his back through his dress shirt.

“Long day?” Mitchell asked, nosing Anders' short blond hair.

“Day from hell.” Anders mumbled into Mitchell's shirt. “Dawn drove me insane, clients almost drove me to murder and Ty was no help.”

Mitchell chuckled softly, kissing Anders' hair. “My poor baby.” he whispered and rubbed Anders' tension tight back some more, gently rocking them side to side.

They stayed like that for a long while, standing in the front room, Mitchell cradling and rocking Anders in his arms and Anders cuddled to his chest, arms wrapped around the Vampire's waist and sound asleep. Smiling, Mitchell carefully picked Anders up into his arms and carried him to their bed. Laying him down, Mitchell pulled off Anders' shoes and his suit pants, folding the pants carefully and laying them over the back of a chair in their bedroom. It took some doing, but Mitchell unbuttoned and took off Anders' shirt and put it with his pants, leaving reincarnated God in just his socks and tight black boxers as he kissed his cheek softly, covering him up. Going out of their bedroom, leaving the door half open in case Anders called for him, Mitchell finished what he was doing and closed the apartment down for the night before crawling into bed with his lover, wrapping an arm around Anders' waist and spooning him back against him, pressing his forehead to the back of the blond's neck, yawning.

The pair slept in a peaceful and refreshing state, allowing Anders to get up the next morning feeling a ton better than he had the night before, thanks to the help of his Vampire. Looking back over his shoulder to Mitchell, who was laying on his back beside him, Anders grinned, rolling over into his other side and watched Mitchell sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the faint tiny whimpers and moans Mitchell made in his sleep. Rubbing Mitchell's chest gently, Anders kissed his cheek before rolling out of bed, shedding out of his remaining clothes and into the shower.

Anders wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and grabbed the shaving foam to lather his warm damp face so he could shave. He was in concentration, leaning over the sink and looking at himself in the mirror as he shaved. But he startled, almost nicking himself with his razor as Mitchell's hand glided up his bare back and he heard the Vampire's chuckle.

“It's not fair to do that, Mitchell. You know I can't see you in the mirror, you being a damned Vampire and everything.” Anders whined, wiping the excess shaving foam off his face as he finished shaving.

“Never gets old, though.” Mitchell smiled, kissing Anders' smooth cheek.

“Asshole.” Anders snapped, rolling his eyes and going to get dressed.

“Your asshole.” Mitchell corrected him.

“Alright, I'll see you tonight when I get off.” Anders said, stopping at the front door with Mitchell. “I love you and I'll call at lunch. So, have a good day at the hospital and tell George I said hi.”

“Sounds good and I will.” Mitchell smiled, kissing Anders goodbye as they parted ways for the day. “I love you, Anders.”

Anders pulled out of the parkway and smiled seeing Mitchell standing out on their balcony, watching him leave for work. He laughed to himself softly, thinking that if he had another long day from hell, he wouldn't really give a fuck because he knew Mitchell would be there when he got home to make all that stress and tension go away by just holding him in his arms and kissing him softly on the lips.

“What luck for a God.” He said to himself.


End file.
